


Rhythm of the Disco

by divagonzo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, tw: alcohol, tw: inebriation, tw: mentions of previous abuse, tw: use of kink for coping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:26:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divagonzo/pseuds/divagonzo
Summary: It's a Friday night and Harry's off to Holyhead to spend the weekend with his girlfriend. He has forgotten he promised her a night at the club, drinking probably too much and getting a migraine from the music. Ginny has additional ideas while they are at the club.





	Rhythm of the Disco

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by art from Blvnk-art and a discussion by Gryffindormischef on Tumblr. Trigger warnings apply.

* * *

“Don’t wait up, guys.” Harry stood at the entrance of the Floo in the parlour. Hermione waved at Harry nonchalantly while Ron was sitting on the couch, studying a vast array of parchment and an enormous procedures tome for his Auror Apprenticeship.

“We won’t.” Ron stabbed his quill at a particular line in the book and earned a glare from Hermione.

“No shagging on the couch.”

“We might,” Hermione said demurely before turning back to her book.

“Sod off, wanker.” Ron threw a balled sheet of parchment at Harry who turned it into ash.

“That’s your job,” Harry cheeked as he tossed in the handful of Floo powder and yelled out the apartment building in Holyhead where the team kept a set of flats. He disappeared in a swirl of green flames while leaving behind his best friends.

But then he was off to see his girlfriend for the entire weekend. It was a bye week for the Harpies and Harry’s pleading request was granted since he worked the last three weeks straight chasing down leads regarding the Lestrange Brothers.

He stepped out of the communal fireplace in Holyhead, hundreds of kilometers away from his home in London. Fortunately, he packed for it since the weather was much more brisk than he was used to. The last time he saw Ginny – a month prior, unfortunately – they barely left his bedroom. Ginny’s appetite for him was legendary if he told anyone besides Ron and Hermione. Sure the entire Harpies team knew and maybe half of the Auror department, the way they natter on.

Harry brushed off all the ash from his cloak and banished the remains back into the fireplace. _A proper wizard tidies up after himself_ , as his Free Elf Kreacher constantly reminded him. He did a once-over in the foyer and deemed it clean enough for Petunia’s approval. But he’d rather have Kreacher’s approval than from his Aunt any day.

Harry stepped up to the ancient callbox. It looked like something his grandparents might have used, at least on his Mum’s side. He picked up the receiver and turned the rotary dial to a three digit number and waited.

Seconds later he heard it: elephantine footfalls down the stairs. A flash of red erupted through the door and he was tackled by his energetic girlfriend. Harry staggered until he could get his size 10 feet set beneath him. His fire headed girlfriend refused to let him up for breath, snogging him to hypoxia before his knees started wobbling.

“Oh fuck,” she whispered across his lips. “Sorry.” Ginny slid out of his arms and stood before him, watching him try to orient back with gravity. “Gotta give you a mo to catch yourself.”

“Don’t be. I know how excited you are to see me.”

Ginny licked her lips. “Oh it’s that, and more. Come on. We have to get ready.”

“Get Ready?”

Ginny started pulling him to the doorway leading to the upper floor flats in the building. “Yeah. You promised me a month ago we’d go out dancing.”

“I did?” He stumbled on the first step and barely caught himself. His ruck, though, bonked him on his head. “Sorry.” Harry set the ruck down on the step next to his foot.

Ginny stopped inside the locking door and pressed Harry into the wooden slats of the stairwell. “Yes, you did. And if you want some shagging this weekend, you’ll indulge me tonight.” Ginny hoisted his sack over her shoulder and started up the stairs.

Harry rolled his eyes. “So this means that I get to watch you get pissed on Firewhiskey and shag me silly while you’re drunk?”

“That’s the game plan,” Ginny smirked before landing a very sloppy kiss on his lips. “Get a move on, Harry. It’s already after 9 and I want to be at the club by 11.”

“I hope this will suffice,” He followed along after her in the stairwell, easily matching her two steps at a time. “I didn’t remember I promised you a night out dancing.”

Ginny pointed her wand at the knob on her door, unlocking it silently. “Well, you probably could use a tie and jacket. It’s just as well that I have one of yours in the wardrobe.”

“When did you have that?”

“I nicked it from your closet last time I was home. I bet you never noticed.”

“Honestly, no. But I’ve been so busy,” he shrugged.

Ginny opened the wardrobe and brought out a very smart looking black jacket, cut slim to fit his build, along with a bright green tie. “The tie I picked up in Brussels. I saw the color and knew you’d look amazing in it.”

“You mean wrapped around your wrists on the bed, didn’t you?”

“Well, that might have figured into it.” She smiled before dropping her robe and wearing only her skin. “Grab a cuppa while I get a shower and ready.”

Harry stopped her, putting a hand on her chest. “We could, you know, stay in, have takeaway, and shag ourselves silly.”

“And I have a little black dress that I want to seduce you in tonight.”

“A little black dress?”

“Uh hum. And you’re going to enjoy taking it off of me later, even if I’m pissed on Firewhiskey.”

* * *

His head was pounding along with the hard beat of the music playing in the club. But then if he only had to put up with such on rare occasions, especially when his girlfriend was off for a weekend and in a playful mood. He could cope for a few hours in a dark, noisy, bustling dance club if it meant going the rest of the night and much of the next two days in her bed.

Harry motioned for the bartender to get him another beer. Ginny promised him that The Golden Snitch was safe and that she never had problems on her various visits to this particular magical club in Blackpool. The Harpies were using it for their weekend off to party since they’d trashed _Cerrig Symudol Caergybi_ in Holyhead the previous weekend and the owner was beastly over it. Quidditch players were notorious for hard flying, hard drinking, and hard fucking, so Gwenog would say often. He only wanted to avoid being photographed while he was out and off duty.

She was right, much to Harry’s chagrin.

Fortunately Ginny didn’t ask this of him often.

Harry necked his bottle, watching his girlfriend dancing on the dance floor with a rather attractive young lady. Ginny loved teasing him when they weren’t out at a club, saying she’d get some stranger to share their bed. He’d laugh hard before tackling her on their bed and tickling her silly. He told her often enough that she was it for him. She knew it. It didn’t stop her from dancing with anyone who could keep up with her, witch or wizard, and one time that vampire who tried to bite her, to his own regret.

Ginny turned around and saw Harry. Her face was flushed and her dress was short and the strap around her neck displayed her athletic shoulders along with some of the residual scars on her upper back. He, on the other hand, was dressed sharply in a set of trousers and dress shirt, along with a tie. The jacket was sent back to her flat an hour ago, at least. After growing up in oversized rags, he enjoyed dressing smart and occasionally fashionable. He seemed to blend in better when he was dressed in nice clothes and robes. Whenever he did indulge her love of partying, they would make a game of it, with her seducing him while she was inebriated. She didn’t need to do it but he loved humouring her, giving into her as often as he could.

Harry leaned back on his barstool and watched Ginny gyrating with the other woman. He felt the first stirrings in his trousers and palmed them to take the edge off. He’d need one more beer before he could go out there, make a bit of a fool of himself, and then have his way with his girlfriend most of the weekend.

Harry went to take another pull from the bottle and found it empty. He turned and waved at the bartender for another, receiving it within moments. He paid over his galleon and proceeded to drink down another gulp.

He turned back to watch Ginny dancing. ‘Fuck,’ he said under the din of the thumping music. Ginny wasn’t the little girl who couldn’t say two words without putting her elbow in the butter or even the scared child he rescued from Riddle’s clutches. No, this firestorm in a tea kettle was a blazing sun that brought so much brightness and light to his life. They weren’t perfect in the least but they did wonders dulling their mutual sharp edges, which were too numerous for most people not named Ron and Hermione. He knew that they would have to make it work and have their rough moments but for now, it was working, for how little they actually saw one another.

The song playing blended into the next one but Harry barely paid attention. His four eyes were focused on the diminutive witch dancing ten feet away from him. A bloke came up and tried to get between Ginny and her dance partner.

Harry laughed while anticipating the show that would happen in moments.

He learned that first summer that she didn’t need him to fight her battles. She fought enough on her own without his help, thank you very much. All she needed from him was to open up to her, share his life with her, and maybe stand back while she lived her life.

He was learning, albeit slowly. Learning to trust her like he trusted Ron and Hermione was a work in progress.

Harry watched, enraptured, as the bloke tried to put his hands where they shouldn’t go. Abigal, Ginny’s dance partner, backed up. Ginny turned and looked up at the much taller bloke who molested her. He smiled and said something, probably crass by the troll-like grin on his face.

In a blink of an eye, Ginny had her wand pulled and wordlessly hexed the sod. The nameless wanker fell to the floor, writhing in agony. From the boils erupting from his mucous membranes, she used a virulent version of her bat bogey hex on the sod – probably learned from Hermione or Luna.

Harry finished his beer and went out onto the floor. Ginny stashed her wand in her holster on her thigh – his idea and very sexy, so he told her often – while Harry bent over to the tosspot still on the floor.

“The lady didn’t appreciate you touching her,” Harry yelled over the vibrant bass echoing in the club. “Apologize.”

The asshole stood up, towering over Harry as much as Ron did. He put a finger in Harry’s face and stopped. The other wizard’s jaw dropped and he took off for the front door of the club, going out into the night.

Ginny pulled Harry down for a smoldering kiss after giving the other girl a hug. Harry stayed bent down towards her ear while she yelled, “Oh that’s just Abigail Moss, you know, our Seeker. It keeps most of the idiots away from us when you’re not with me. Harpies have a reputation, you know, and some of it is actually accurate.”

Harry laughed. “I knew you could handle it.” He waved at Mossy before she went to find another woman to dance with.

‘Did you get jealous?” Ginny winked at him, her cheeks flushed with Firewhiskey and exertion. She turned around and gave him an obvious look up and down his body. and turned around. She was dancing right in front of him, teasing him mercilessly. Harry grabbed her hips and started swaying some along with her. He might be adequate at a waltz but he’d never truly been someone who anyone would intentionally dance the night away with. He knew it. She knew it and she still wanted him to come dancing with her.

Ginny took one of his hands and brought it up her torso. Harry fought it a moment until she gave him that burning look he loved so much. She smiled at him and pulled his hand to her breast and he squeezed once before returning it to her hips.

“You’re killing me,” Ginny’s lover growled in her ear.

“Nope. It’s foreplay.”

“I’m tired of the crowd,” Harry felt Ginny grinding her arse on his bits. He watched as she bent forward, mimicking what they would probably be doing shortly if he had his choice in matters.

She stood back up and danced around to his back, rubbing her hands up and down his shirt. He yelped under the heavy music and intermittent strobing lights when she reached behind the slip of a dress she was wearing and rubbed his cock through his trousers.

“What are you doing?” His voice came out barely below a squeak.

“Teasing you,” she smiled before snogging him. He tasted a heady mix of whiskey, chocolate, and cinnamon. He remembered the homemade drinking chocolate she shared with him while she was getting ready for going out. How many hours ago had it been?

“One more hour,” she said in his ear before nipping it.

“Why?”

“I’m still sober,” she laughed. Her laugh always boiled his blood. “Well, sort of sober.”

“You have a liquor cabinet in your room.”

“Oh yeah, I do,” she laughed again. Harry reached down to hug her close to him. Bugger!

“Where’s your bra?”

“I left it back at the flat. It’s not like I need it wearing this,” she pulled his hands back to her chest. He groped her and agreed that she didn’t need it, even if he silently boiled that anyone could see her dressed so risqué.

“Face it, Harry. You love it when I act like this.”

He looked down at his girlfriend and wondered how she had changed so much in the years since he knew her, and how much more since he pulled his finger out over her.

“I’d rather you act like that on top of me, in your bed.”

“Are you asking to fuck me?” She burped and he smelled the whiskey on her breath again.

“Yeah, I am. But you told me earlier that we were going to do that after I took you dancing.”

“You really are ready to go, aren’t you?” She frowned.

“Yeah, I am. But we can get you another whiskey before we go.”

Ginny kissed him again and went over to the bar. By the time Harry got there, Ginny was polishing off what looked like a double. She belched and fire erupted, nearly setting Harry’s hair on fire. “Sorry,” Ginny giggled.

“Come on you.”

“You sure I can’t have one more dance?” Ginny pouted, which she knew was his weakness.

“One more then we’re going to your flat.”

Ginny laughed before towing Harry back to the dance floor. The lights were pulsing along with the heavy bass echoing off of every surface in the club. “I bribed the DJ to play one last song tonight. That’s why I didn’t want to leave yet.”

“Why didn’t you say so?” He yelled again but he saw that she was lost in the music being played. So he put his hands on her hips and felt her swaying in his arms, moving in ways that only he could watch, appreciate, and enjoy.

“Harry, I’m too lit to tone it down. See I’m having all of these wild thoughts,” she yelled.

He stopped and saw her twist in his arms, lowering her hips down like she was imitating how she was going to ride him at her flat. “Lemma show you all of what I’m gonna do to you when we get home.”

Ginny turned back around and started moving her hips in time to the music and slowly bending her back over. One wrong move and her breasts would escape the top of her dress.

“Oh fuck,” Harry said and no one heard him.

Ginny continued to move and his trousers grew rather tight. She shifted her feet and spread her knees, sinking lower and lower, to where her thighs were parallel to the floor. The music changed and so did the rhythm and melody. Those present changed, not like a person infected with lycanthropy but melded to the music, jumping and swaying in time with the music.

Harry tried to imitate his girlfriend in front of him but her arse was too much distraction, along with all of the blood in his head running south. If she kept on too much longer their post-dancing would be for naught.

Ginny turned and stood on her toes, teasing him with feather-light kisses. Harry tried to press the issue but she backed away, smirking in the pulsing lights of the club. He stopped moving when she put her hands on her hips, dropped lower, and licked her lips.

“Fuck,” he said under the music.

Ginny swayed back to him and tried to tease him further. Harry instead grabbed her arse with both hands, holding her close. She quirked one eyebrow and saw his eyes smoldering.

Harry leaned down and brushed his scruffy beard across her face. “Fucking tease.”

“It’s not teasing if I intend to fuck you in the ladies in a minute.” Ginny palmed the front of his trousers and saw him gulp. “And I think your basilisk is ready to be let out.” Ginny squeezed his bits once which didn’t take the edge off at all. She licked her lips once and made her way to the ladies’ across the room.

Harry followed immediately while bumping into other inebriated customers. A couple of blokes turned to say something to Harry and shrunk back immediately. One froze and ran the other way.

“Bloody rent boys,” Harry said to himself before setting off for the ladies again. He made it safely this time and pulled the door handle. Sure enough, it was locked. “Good Witch,” he said to himself before surreptitiously gripping his wand. One look around showed he was alone before he quietly apparated into the loo. Harry landed two feet away, just inside the room in front of the door.

Ginny turned after drying her hands and smiled. “Well, Harry. You’re here. Now what?”

“Have something in mind?” Harry took three steps, standing in front of Ginny and the far wall of the loo. “Or are you torturing my cock for your own amusement?”

“No teasing, Harry.” Ginny reached out and rubbed his bits again. “I told you I’d fuck you tonight.” She lifted her skirt and Harry saw black strings and a scrap of material that passed for knickers.

He swallowed before licking his lips. “Turn around,” he spoke softly.

“Anything else?” Her voice was slightly slurred while husky and intoxicating.

“Lift your skirt,” he stepped up behind her and saw her doing as he asked. One black string split her cheeks and connected to a scrap of lace across her strong hips. “I’d ask if your bra matched but you demonstrated you weren’t wearing one.”

“Quite observant, Harry.”

Harry slapped her arse cheek once on each side. “Cheeky witch,” he rubbed the slightly red marks he left on her bum. She hissed slightly. He knelt behind her ample bum and bit her arse, one small bite on each cheek. She hissed again before he dropped sloppy beer infused kisses over her skin. He kept going, intending to drive her spare with his own ways of teasing but she turned, knocking his glasses astray.

“How about this, Harry?” Ginny lifted her leg in front of Harry’s face and settled her thigh on his shoulder. Musk tickled his nose wafting from her. “I thought you might be gagging for me.”

“Cheeky wench,” Harry pushed her back into the wall and pulled her hips forward. With a quick twist of his wrists, the scrap of string broke under his grip. Before his face was a well-manicured thatch of ginger hair he loved burying his nose into.

With practiced moves, Harry dove in, using his lips and tongue to work every square millimeter of her tender flesh. He was rewarded with one small yet incredibly strong hand threading through his long hair and twisting slightly. Harry knew one absolute thing: Ginny only knew one way at most things – going hard and all out. Fucking and being fucked was included.

Ginny pulled on the dark hair entangled in her firm grip, pulling Harry away from her buzzing clit.

“Wha – “ She pulled him close and snogged him, being turned on by the melding of tastes on his lips. “Damn,” she whispered across his lips. “The beer adds to the mix,” she slurred slightly.

“I should take you home. You’re not sober.”

Ginny moved Harry, shifting him with his back to the wall. His head thumped against the ancient wood of the loo. “We’re not leaving ‘til you fuck me.” She attempted to look fierce but the half-smirk marred it. Harry, though, wasn’t playing around.

“Is that so?” His voice took on a deep timbre he used with the worst of the worst he captured. Her look at him – inebriated but still smoldering – boiled his blood and drove the rest to points south.

Harry spun her around and pulled her back to him. He attacked her neck, leaving kisses up and down both sides while his hands slipped down the sides of her little black dress. He lifted the sides and pressed her arse onto the bulge of his trousers. He found the ginger hairs again and used his fingers to rub along the slit. She moaned and he pressed onward, finding her proud clit still begging for attention.

“Harry – “ He knew she’d never beg even if this was what she wanted from him, even in a reasonably grotty ladies’ facility at a rave party. While he was three fingers deep inside her, the other hand was furiously working the button and zipper on his trousers. He freed himself from the confines of the twill and almost sighed in relief from the tension removed off of his cock. He focused back on her face, turning her head towards him. He had inches on his lover and used them sometimes to make her shift into somewhat awkward positions.

“You want me, do you?” He growled into her ears.

“Yes, Merlin yes. Fuck me senseless.”

Harry removed his fingers from her groin and threaded them into her hair. With his other hand on her hip, he leaned back onto the wall and thrust upward.

Ginny howled but Harry was too busy pushing his pace to relent. Each time he thrust forward, he pulled her hair, enough for her to notice but not enough to hurt her. He’d have to do something else shortly, that which he despised, but the consequence would be his girlfriend being content to make love to him the rest of the night.

Crass words exploded from her, growing in intensity along with how vile they were. She shuddered while standing up on her toes. Up and down she flexed her feet. Harry ignored it all, focusing on how his cock disappeared into her body. While he knew he wasn’t the well-endowed man around, what he had satisfied Ginny in many ways.

“Harry, more, Merlin please more!”

Harr let go of her hair and slid it down to her shoulder. With the other, he moved it up to her other shoulder, slipping it past her hair that was hanging down across her face. Her hands were busy while his hands were going up to her throat.

He caressed her neck while ignoring some of the scars on her shoulders that were from the year he was out hunting Horcrux to the brutality known as Quidditch.

“More,” she winged and he squeezed, just enough on her throat for her to feel it without hurting her in the least. Every time she got like that, begging for him to replicate some of the abuse she went through while he was gone sickened him – but Ginny also would make it up to him, including talking about things they both went through. She needed to let go and Harry needed the care after they were finished.

She howled and he felt her clamping down on his impatient cock. He exploded, pouring out everything he had into her. He’d prefer their home, in their bedroom, but she pulled him out of his mental confines, indulging in these risky endeavors because he loved the witch who was quivering on him in such a delicious way.

A new noise rattled his breathing. Harry reached into his pocket and gripped his wand. Instead of the witch clamping down on him in ecstasy, he was focusing on her bedroom in the flat at Holyhead. They spun away, disheveled and intertwined still, and they landed in a heap in her bedroom.

“Bloody hell, Harry,” She grumped before sliding to the floor in a disconcerted heap. “Warn a witch next time, wouldya?” She collapsed into a heap, breathing hard from coming and the apparition she didn’t expect.

Harry stepped back and bumped his knees into her bed. She fell back, sitting down hard on her bed.

When Ginny finally caught her breath, She shifted positions, up onto her knees like she was riding a broom, and lifted off her little black dress. Harry’s mouth watered and his spent cock stirred at seeing her breasts jiggle once removed from the fabric of her dress. “Why’d you apparate us from the club?”

Harry nudged forward to the edge of the bed and adjusted himself, tucking his spent dick length into his pants. “Oh, you missed that someone had unlocked the door magically and was about half a second from seeing us shagging on the wall.”

“You’re full of it.”

“Do you honestly want to think that it might have been Pansy? She’d love an exclusive. _‘Harpies Star caught shagging in Manchester Ladies’_ or maybe you’d like your Mum to read the headline, ‘ _Harpies Star Chaser caught_ in flagrante delecto _in Manchester Loo’._ I bet she’d have a heart attack reading that in the morning edition.”

“Or Dad would since he gets the paper first.” Horror etched deep lines into Ginny’s forehead. “Maybe you doing that was a good idea.” Ginny stood up and stretched her arms above her head. Her breasts lifted close to Harry’s face. He instead looked at her face and saw her smirking.

“I thought my tits were my main attraction? Are you boring of them already?”

Harry put his hands on her hips and twisted, tossing her onto the bedclothes. He crawled over the top of her, kissing each inch before he got to her face. “All of you is the attraction.”

“That so?” Ginny rose up onto her elbows and kissed him again. Harry melted into her embrace, pressing her into the bedclothes.

One of his calloused hands slid between their bodies and teased the coarse ginger hairs under his fingertips.

“You know how to keep a girl interested.”

“I do?” He pushed up from Ginny’s chest as she removed his glasses and laid them on the side table.

“You most certainly do.”


End file.
